Bruce, I'm fine
by KassandraTaylor
Summary: The Flash is hosting a Halloween Party for the League but trouble strikes Gotham. With Batman not answering his com-link, Wonder Woman must step in to help the citizens of Gotham. This story is marked as in-complete. Also this is rated a high T. HAHA no this is now a M.. Sorry guys.. :/ Major Pairing: Batman and Wonder Woman. REWRITTEN
1. Another Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Justice League or any of it characters. DC Comics does, NOT me.

* * *

Batman's POV

As I walked through the hallway on my way to yet another boring and pointless meeting when I could be in my city protecting it from God knows what. I could hear whispers about something useless none the less. I could feel my cape flowing in the wind as I practically speed walked to the conference room in this Watch Tower. As I got to my destination, I looked up and the automatic doors opened up, I saw her. My heart started to beat rapidly in my chest. I took my seat across from her and prayed that no one could hear the loud beating in my chest.

"Hello Bruce," I heard someone say. Her voice sounded like an angel. I looked at the scorce of the angelic voice and I saw Diana. Her crystal blue eyes looked brighter than normal and her midnight black hair looked amazing as it always did, but what got me the most was her beautiful smile. She was wearing her uniform as usual but I could tell that something was wrong. I'm Batman and I am the world's greatest detective.

"Hello Diana," I said in a low tone but I knew she heard me. In fact, everyone with super hearing could hear me. I saw her grin widen into a full smile, showing her white teeth. I maybe Batman but Diana had somehow captured my heart and I didn't know how that was even possible. My thoughts were interrupted by the Boy Scout, Superman.

"The meeting will now start. As you all may know Flash is hosting a Halloween Party for the League this year, and ALL are intended to show up in a costume." I heard Clark say and I sensed that the last bit of information was pointed towards me. I silently glared at the Boy Scout slightly annoyed. "And now I'll let Flash tell you all more about it." He finished and pointed towards Wally. From the corner of my eye I saw Wally stand up. I tried to concentrate on the fact that he was indeed talking 90 mph, but there was one thing I didn't quite understand. Why are we having a Halloween party in the first place?

I was deep in thought when I saw everyone else stand up, and that was my cue to leave. I got up and gradually made my way to the teleports. I typed in the cornets to the Wayne Manner and stood on the teleportation pad and a beam of light transported me to the Batcave. There I was greeted by my loyal (A/N: and AWESOME) butler Alfred. He greeted my as always wearing his usual attire.

"Hello sir," I heard him say as I walked to the giant computer that lit up the cave. "Master Dick is still on patrol along with Master Tim. And Sir before you ask please keep in mind that those two have this under control so please do try to get some rest before your big meeting with Wayne Enterprise in the morning." I felt his hand on my shoulder and I could feel the seriousness in his voice. He was right though, I did have a big meeting tomorrow morning with the other board members.

I took off my crowl and ran my hands through my messy black hair. I walked up the stairs that lead to the main floor of the manner and walked toward the grand stairway. Alfred knew I was dead tired from staying up late being Batman and then only get a few hours of sleep, then have to be the billionaire Playboy, Bruce Wayne. It was all an act though, no one knew I hated that side of me with a passion. Sure having beautiful women practically throw themselves at you was nice but it wasn't _her_. None of them were her and none of them had her beautiful smile that could melt the stress away from a long day or night. I walked up the stairs and down the hall to my master bedroom with my king sized bed. I opened the door and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Wonder Woman's POV

Before the meeting had ended I glanced at Bruce, I noticed that seemed not all there. I wondered what he could be thinking about. I tried to concentrate on the situation with my mother. My mind soon began drifting off to a curtain masked heroine that just so happened to be sitting in front of me. Everyone was paying attention to Wally discussing the Halloween Party that was suppose happen in less than a month. So I just let my mind wonder about Batman. I then saw Wally sit down and I then heard Clark say that the meeting was over and everyone stand up I got up and saw that Batman was still sitting but then he got up and walked quickly to the automatic sliding door. As I walked to the door, I felt a hand grab my arm. I jumped just a little and turned my head to see J'onn and we started walking to the monitor deck.

"Diana, please I do not mean to intrude but you seem to be a little distracted though the meeting. Is everything all right? Would you like to talk about it?" J'onn mentally asked me. I could sense the worry in his telepathic voice. That made me smile.

"It's alright J'onn, and no everything isn't alright. Its my mother, she still wants me to go to Paradise Island with her, and you know how I hate to break her heart. But I told her that I was needed here and I couldn't leave Man's World so suddenly just to be with her. I mean I have friends and the league is like my family. I can't just pack my bags and leave." I mentally replied back to the Martian Manhunter. I tried to hold back a single tear from escaping my eyes. I then noticed we had stopped and I felt his hand on my shoulder understanding the pain I was physically going through.

"I'm sorry Diana, I hope that things work out with you and your mother. You know I'm always willing to listen and help out my friends. I do wish we could talk more but i must get back to the monitor duty." he said mentally and all I could do was nod at him.

As I watched him walk through the automatic sliding doors, I couldn't help but feel a frown start to form on my lips. I then walked to my quarters in the Watch Tower. As soon as I got to my door I typed in the pass code to my room. I just couldn't stop thinking about one thing, why was Bruce rush out the room like that. It was either that he was annoyed at the meeting or that Gotham was in some kind of peril from one of its many villains. I walked inside the dark room and walked to my bed and just fell on it. I had stayed there for quite some time, enjoying the darkness and quiet, all up until I heard Superman in my left ear, " Wonder Woman to Superman, come in Wonder Woman." He had said.

"Wonder Woman here, go ahead Superman." I said after my left hand to my ear and pushed the button on our com-links.

"Diana, there's trouble in Gotham and Batman isn't answering. I need you to go check it out." I heard him say with a hint of worry. My heart started beating rapidly as I thought about the only man who had captured my heart.

"What's the situation in Gotham?" I say quickly as I sprung up from my bed and head to the teleporting station.

As Clark filled me in on everything that was going on in Gotham. Apparently The Joker, Harley Quinn, and Bane had teamed up. This couldn't be good. As I got to the teleporting station, I was instantly teleported to the middle of Gotham City. I started flying around the city that a curtain bat protected with his life every night, and the same bat who didn't like meta's in _his_ city. I suddenly heard a man yelling followed by a loud laughter. One name came to mind, Joker. I quickly went to where I heard the loud laughter originated and saw a terrifying sight once I had landed.

* * *

A/N: Hey Guys and Gals I'm back! Lol. So I read this story and thought OMG this story is really bad.. I have updated and well basically rewrote this whole story. It's also the middle of the school year so I'll be busy with school work but I promise I will bring you the other half of this story. The rating might change, I don't know yet but this is a HIGH T.


	2. Trouble in Gotham

**Disclaimer: **see chapter one..

Enjoy!

* * *

Diana's POV

As I approached the dark ally from where I heard Joker's evil laughter, one thought went through my head, where was Bruce? In the ally way I saw Nightwing pushed up against the brick wall by the laughing psychopathic clown and Bane was holding Robin by his neck. I could hear him gasping for breath and my heart sank. I saw Bane tighten his grip around Robin's neck. I glanced at a girl with blonde pig-tails, who I suspected to be Harley Quinn holding a big hammer with low life Joker thugs behind her. Some of them had guns or a crowbar in their hands.I could smell the blood from both of the boys.

"Wonder Wo..." I heard a grasp voice say and my heart fell even deeper.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard a high pitched New York accent voice, I looked at Harley as she was pointing her finger straight at me. I looked over at Bane and he had released Robin. Robin was on the ground gasping for air while holding his neck.

"Yes, Harls is right, for once, you certainly aren't the Bat." I heard the Joker say in a disappointed tone. I looked at him as he gave Nightwing one last punch to the stomach and Nightwing fell to the ground in pain. I saw him look at me than at Robin and wipe off the blood from his mouth. "Boys, kill her," and with that I saw the gunmen aim their pathetic guns at me, as they were shooting me I dodged the speeding bullets(A/N: Superman ain't got nothing on Wonder Woman's bullet proof bracelets). I flew towards the Joker-thugs to attack everyone of them, once they were all down I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around not even thinking, I saw a muscly man with a mask and tubes coming out of him. Bane. I soon felt my jaw sting after he punched me. I heard a weak grunt saying, "His tubes...weakness..." I nodded but then heard the same voice let out a painful groan.

"Now, now Boy wonder you wouldn't want me to tell your weakness. I can still see your reaction to when I shot Batgirl. Oh or should I tell the story of how I beat one of the Robin's to death with a crowbar?" I heard a laughing psychopath say. "HAHAHA Bats isn't here to save you just like he wasn't there for, hmm, what was his name? Oh yes Jason."

"Yeah, weakness..." I heard another kick and another painful groan as I punched Bane. I took out his tubes or more like broke them.

I looked at Harley and she knew that she was next. I could see the fear in her eyes and I couldn't help but smile as I approached her. She held her hammer close to her, "Mist.. Mista J..." I heard her say frightened. I flew up and grabbed my golden lasso from my waist and swung it at her hammer and once it was around it I yanked it right out of hands. I landed in front of her and punched her face. Once she was on the ground, I felt a sharp pain in between my neck and shoulder and the pain grew when the blade turned. I then heard an evil laugh as I fell to the ground. I turned my head slight to see the Joker kick out a knife from his shoe. He kicked my side repeatedly as I groaned in pain. I felt him stop, "No one hurts Harls unless its me." Joker had stated. He turned away and walked towards Nightwing and was about to kick him when I flew up and grabbed him by the back of the neck. I lifted him up and threw him into a nearby dumpster. After I had calmed down I them all in a pile and Nightwing limped over and handcuffed them all together.

"Do us both a favor and don't tell Batman about this." Tim had said and Dick nodded in agreement.

"Where is Batman?" I heard Dick say and all I could do was shrug.

"I don't know but I think its time that we leave. Don't worry I won't say anything to him, but Alfred, I might." I say while pulling out the knife and a lot of blood came out. I started to fly up in the air as the boys grappled toward the Batplane and we headed to the Batcave. Once there I helped Dick and Tim out the plane and helped them onto the medical table.

"About time you guys came.." I heard a familiar voice say but had stopped in mid sentence.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back with yet another chapter. I wonder who that was... Tell me what you guys think and hit that review button, please! Hope you guys have a wonderful day!

~KassadraTaylor


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my wonderful readers! I'm back with another chapter to upload. So I made a few changes..

_Thoughts_

And the Flash's real name is not Wally it is Barry.

Just bear with me. The chapters are rewritten just not typed so that's what I mostly do is type and edit it. Then I kept changing stuff soo... Forget the paper. Umm let's see... Oh this Chapter is why I said its a HIGH T, but nope... I changed it M because of Batman gettin pissed.. So I hope you guys enjoy this and if I made any mistakes then please do tell me. Review at the bottom and I'll see you readers later. :)

~KassandraTaylor

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't own the Justice League or Batman and Wonder Woman DC Comics does..

* * *

Diana's POV

"About time you guys came..." I heard a familiar voice say but stopped in mid sentence, _Bruce..._ "What in the hell happen?!" I heard him yell furiously. I looked up at him and he looked straight at me, "Why are you here? This is MY city Princess."

I heard more footsteps and saw Alfred running down the stairs. "Oh my," I heard him pause. I saw him rush over to the boys with a first aid kit.

After Alfred had helped Dick and Tim, I helped Bruce with getting Dick to his room as he took Tim to his. Once that was done I had closed Dick's door to be shocked that Bruce was waiting on me to be done outside. I knew I was gonna regret our next conversation that was bound to come.

"Princess, you know good and damn well that this is MY fucking city," he paused, I knew he frustrated at me, "But if you hadn't of showed up when you did then they might not still be here." he continued, I could feel the worry in his voice.

I looked at him and nodded, motioning that I understood him. He was looking at my neck where the Joker had dug a knife into. I covered it up with my right hand. "It's nothing Bruce," I could see that he didn't believe by the way his eyes narrowed slightly. "Bruce, I'm fine." I stated. "Hey Bruce?" I said changing the subject.

"Yes Princess?" He answered, looking straight at me.

"You know Berry's Halloween Party he's hosting?" I watched him nod. "Well I was wondering if you were planing on going," I paused and saw him look down, "would you, oh I don't know, want to go with me?" I finished as my heartbeat felt like it was going 100 miles per hour.

"Princess, I have to patrol Gotham. Ask Clark if he will go with you." I heard him say.

"Oh, OK. I guess I'll ask him when I go on monitor duty. Well I have to go. My shift will be starting soon." I stated as I put my hand to my ear, "Wonder Woman to Watchtower, come in Watchtower," pause. "Beam me up Superman." As soon as I finished that statement I was gone and no longer near the famous Bruce Wayne.

Once I appeared on board the space station I walked through the automatic doors. Clark was sitting there in the chair playing with his thumbs. I saw him look at me and smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"So how was Gotham?" I heard him ask.

"It was.. OK. I got stabbed and yelled at tonight but I wouldn't worry though." I saw Clark nod. "And I tried to invite Bruce to the party as my date but of course even the Great Detective does't have time for that." I saw Clark's smile fade. "So, would you like to go with me? Not as a date though, just as friends." I tell him as I sit down in another chair close to him.

"Well Diana, I would glade to go with you, but isn't the other way around?" I nod and shrug my shoulders.

He says his good-bye and leaves to go do Gods know what. He had told me that it was going to be a masquerade theme party, so after about an hour of trying to decide what dress I would wear along with a mask. _Great... _After about another hour my shift was over and I headed to my personal room in the Watchtower. As soon as those doors opened up I walked in and towards my own bathroom. I then stopped in my tracks and saw a red LED light flashing. i walked to it and pushed the the button to hear the missed message.

"Diana? This is your mother. I'm sorry that our last conversation didn't end on a good note. I just think that it's better if you were here and not there. I wish you could understand what its like for mother so far away from there mother. I do hope at least you come and see me and your fellow Amazon sister's. We all miss you, I miss you my Little Sun and Stars. Please come back to visit us soon."

As I had listened to my mother's recorded voice I could hear the sadness that was in it. Deep down in the pit of my stomach, guilt had started to form. I frowned. Walking into the bathroom, stripping as I do, I approached the door to the shower. I turned on the water to warm and stepped in. After about 15 minutes later, I stepped out of the as I'm turning off the water I hear a noise in my room. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Bruce's POV

As I was teleported to the Watchtower to work on somethings, I saw the Boy Scout grinning ear to ear. This made me wonder. "What's gotten into you, Boy Scout?" I asked him, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Diana asked me to Halloween Party, now if you'll excuse me I have to go and pick out a costume." He said in a rush. I saw him walk away as I walked to Diana's room.

_What the hell?_ I felt my anger start to reach it's peck. My heart was breaking into thousands of shards. As I approached her door I punched in the code and the door opened up automatically. I could hear the shower going so I waited. After about 15 minutes I heard the water shut off and I quickly made my way to a corner, a very dark corner.

I saw her walking out in nothing but a towel. "You do know I have SUPER hearing." I heard her say. I come out of hiding and I only felt my anger grow as my heart broke even more.

"What the hell Diana? You asked Clark to be your date, out of all the other guys on this fucking satellite. HIM!" I practically yelled at her and I could see the shock in her eyes. " I mean seriously him! Then I had to hear it from him as well. That grinning idiot. Do you know how pissed off I am?! You of all people!"

"You were the one who told me to so I did. What's your problem Bruce" She yelled back as I was only inches away from her face and I looked into those blue eyes of hers.

"You know why I'm so pissed at you?" I stated taking off my crowl, exposing the upper part of my face.

"Yes, actually I do. Why is it that I took your advise and asked Clark out to the dance when I had asked you before hand? Is it because no matter what I do to try and make you happy or for you to at least show some emotion, I fail EVERY FUCKING TIME! No one can please the might Bruce Wayne! It's like you're better than everyone else. News flash, the world doesn't revolve around a PATHETIC little man such as yourself." I heard her say.

_Pathetic__ little man? Oh, that's it! _I brought her head closer to mine and I kissed her beautiful lips, forcefully. She tried the pull away from my forceful kiss, I growled and she stopped. I felt her start to give in and soon I felt her hands move to the back of my neck. She started to push us back towards her bed. The kiss had gotten less forceful and more passionate. I fell on her bed while bring the Amazonian Princess with me. My left hand started to rub her side and noticed that the towel had fallen of her. I groaned and we then parted for air. Her eyes met mine. I saw her smile and my heart started to heal. I kissed her again and fliped us so she was on bottom. I could feel my erection harden and grow, I knew she felt it when she started to moan. One of her hands went to my now throbing cock. I started to kiss her neck as I groped her breast and she grabbed my hair, moaning slightly louder.

* * *

Cliffhanger.. I'm so evil! As always, leave a review please. I really like hearing what you guys think.


	4. The Big Argument

Hello Readers! I'm back! Also if I don't get reviews than how do I know if you guys and gals like my writing? And please leave a nice review.. If its something hateful then don't post it.

Disclaimer : I don't own the Justice League, DC Comics does. Nor do I own Alice: Madness Returns.

* * *

Normal POV

"It was the day of the Halloween Party, but Diana's thoughts were somewhere else. She hadn't spoken to Bruce in about a week or so, but Clark was a whole different story. Clark would always talk to her and their conversations would last around at least 15 minutes. Although she would put on a fake smile and nodded at him as if she was paying attention to him, she wasn't, and she couldn't stop her thoughts from returning to the Dark Knight and what had happened that night. Bruce's touch haunted her in her dreams and she just couldn't stop to wonder if she would let Bruce take her. She missed him tremendously.

"While walking though the empty hallways of the Watch Tower, Diana soon felt someone's hand land on her shoulder. Diana stopped dead in her tracks and glanced at the hand, then as her eyes widened she quickly turned around to be face to face with Gotham's very own Dark Knight himself. Diana's heart beat started to quicken, and her breath was caught in her throat.

"Diana, we need to talk about the other night, when I entered your room." Batman paused, "But just not here." He finished saying softly.

Diana looked at Batman and nodded. "Then where?" Diana asked.

"The Cave." was all Batman had said and with in seconds they were both teleported to the Batcave.

Diana's POV

Once we were in the cave, I felt Batman's hand grab mine and lead me to the Smart Computer. I watched as he looked hesitant and he looked straight at me.

"Do you regret anything we did that night? And please be honest with me." I heard Bruce ask me.

"Honestly," I paused while bringing my free hand up to his face and took off his crawl slowly. "no, I don't regret what we did that night, although I wish you didn't stop." I finished while looking at him as he nodded his head motioning that he understood what I had just said.

"Princess, I had to go to a meeting." Bruce said and then it was my turn to nod at him.

"Bruce, why am I even here?" I ask him while crossing my arms at him and stepping closer to him.

All he did was look up at me and I watched him lean down a little so he was only centimeters away from my face. My right hand was soon on his left cheek, I could feel his face start to heat up and I smiled.

"I regret nothing, Princess." Bruce had said calmly while a small grin appeared on his face. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and kissing my lips softly.

I tried to pull away but Bruce was holding me so tightly, as if I was something of value to him. I loved feeling his touch, his embrace, his smell, and his warmth. I never wanted to leave him but I had to. I then used my super strength to slightly push him away. He looked at me and I could see his eyes begging me to stay.

" I have to get ready Bruce.. I'm sorry." I tell him and I saw a frown form right as the words came out of my mouth. I then told J'onn to beam me up and he did just that. I felt horrible for leaving Bruce, but I had to.

* * *

Bruce's POV

"Master Bruce, are you not attending the Halloween Party this evening?" I heard my butler say behind me.

I looked at the time and sighed. "No Alfred, I'm not." I stated to him.

"But isn't Ms. Diana going to be there?" I could sense the questioning look that was on his face. I looked at him and there was a questioning look there, so I nodded my head at him. "Have you talked to her?" I nod again. "So why not go and have a splinted time with her?" He asked.

I thought about what he had asked me. "She already has a date, I've lost her to the Man of Steel, you know people think that Diana and the Boy Scout are dating. I told her to ask him because he's more her type. He's fucking invincible, or nearly invincible, all that has to hit is a piece of rock! And Diana did what I told her to do.." I stated as I punched the desk in frustration.

"I bet that Ms. Diana only did that because you told her to. Master Bruce, Miss. Diana is a remarkable and an intelligent young woman. You know, someone like her won't be around very long just so you can make the first move." Alfred stated.

"You know just as well as I do that she'll out live us both. She's an immortal princess from an island full of women. Yes, I love her but she has no feeling for me. I need to get her out of head and out of thoughts." I told him.

"Master Bruce, is it so hard for you to be yourself? You know your mother and father would have wanted you to be happy with a woman like Ms. Diana," Alfred paused and stepped closer to me. Your Mother would have wanted you to find a beautiful woman the loved you and wanted to be with not just for your money but because she loves you, immortal or not, that is not an excuse. Go to that party and tell Ms. Diana how you feel about her." Alfred finished and I knew that what Alfred had said was the truth. I walked up the stairs and to my master bathroom to get ready.

Once I had on my suit and dress shoes I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I told the person on the other side of the door. I watched as the door opened to reveal Alfred and he was holding a mask.

"You might need this for the party, Master Bruce. And do tell Ms. Diana that I miss her presences here." I watched as he walked over to me and handed the gray mask. I examined it and looked at him confused. "It's the Cheshire Cat, I know that pink and purple so this one is gray." Alfred informed me and I just nodded. I watched as he left the room and my focus was now on the strange mask.

The mask ended where the cat grinned. It was gray with black markings above where the eyes were cut out and around the lines of where the cat was grinning. Creepy.. I walked down to the Batcave and entered the coordinates to the Watchtower. Once there, I put on the mask, I saw Clark talking to Barry, I then noticed a familiar ring on his hand but I just couldn't place when and where, and I just rolled my eyes in annoyance as I walked over to a vacant corner. I let my eyes scan the room to see some people dancing with strangers or friends, and the others were talking to their friends or complete strangers. The only face whom I didn't see was Diana's beautiful and perfect face. I soon saw her entering the room. I looked at her carefully from the corner I was in. I could see that she had on a dark mask that stopped at her nose and went up just an inch away from her beautiful crystal blue eyes. Her mask resembled a raven, I also observed that she was wearing a long flowing black strapless dress that fit her like a glove. She looks marvelous tonight as she does every time I see her. I watched as the Bot Scout came up to her and looked straight at me as he kissed her cheek. Envy started to fill my soul and all I could do was look away from the one I loved and the one I wished kryptonite would appear in between them.

A couple of minutes had passed and Diana had finally got away from the annoying Boy Scout shit-head. I watched as her eyes finally met mine and a wide smile had started to form on her beautiful face. My heart started to beat rapidly in my chest as she approached me, walking all sexy and soon oh so very soon she would be mine.

"Hello Cheshire Cat, have you seen a man about your height, has dreamy blue eyes, and his name is Bruce, as in Bruce Wayne?" I heard her sweet voice ask while truing not to giggle but failed and did it anyways. I could sense the sarcasm in her voice.

"Hello Princess, enjoying yourself so far?" I asked her calmly, while she nodded, and was still smiling ear to ear. "How did you know I was the Cheshire Cat?" I then asked her.

"Last week I went over to Megan's house for dinner and her daughter, Kassandra was playing a game called, 'Alice: Madness Returns', while Megan was setting the table. I watched her play from time to time while I helped her mother. It's a bloody and violent game that I don't approve of her playing but I'm not her mother so I have no say so. Well, Kassandra had told me about it and your mask just looked like that games Cheshire Cat." Diana stated as she grabbed my bare hand, as I nodded motioning that I understood her.

"Princess, come here," I paused as she rested her head on my chest, "you're the most beautiful and most breath taking woman here." I finished and she raised her head and smiled up at me.

"Thank you, Bruce." she said quietly.

I held her in my arms for what seemed like forever but was really 5 minutes. I never wanted to let her go. I ran my left hand through her jet black silky smooth hair. I raised her head up and our eyes met once again. I started to lean my head closer to hers then our lips finally met and started to move in unison. The kiss got more deeper and passionate as the moments passed. I then changed our position and pinned her to the wall and started to kiss her exposed neck to my disposal. I heard her moan softly.

"Bruce, we're in public," I heard her say softly and I couldn't help but grown and bite her exposed neck. She then grabbed my hair and I stopped to look at her.

"Princess, I can't stop myself from touching you. Your body is just so addicting. You feel so damn comfortable in my arms, as if you were made for me. I feel a sudden urge come over me when I'm alone, I feel like I need you either standing or be near me, Diana... I don't know what you've done to me but I love you, Alfred misses you, I miss you. I've recently discovered that I need to give love a chance, not just for me but because when you were at my house during the invasion with the Thanaigarians, you had brought light into that old, dark, and gloomy house. Alfred wants to see your smiling face more often wondering through the halls of the manner. So what I'm trying to tell you is that I love you." There it went. I had confessed my unedifying love for the Amazonian Princess.

"Bruce..." before she could finish, I heard someone clear their throat. I slowly turned around to see Clark Kent.

"Come on Diana, let's go... Bruce has monitor duty." Clark stated, grabbing Diana's arm.

I looked at his arm with the ring on his finger and then it hit me. Red Kryptonite. "No I don't." I said quickly and moved in front of Diana in a protective matter.

"You do now, so get to it Batboy." I saw him smirk and crossed his arms.

"Look here Boy Scout, just because your number one in the League does not give you the right to boss everyone around, including the one without any fucking powers! Must I remind you who built the equipment for this station, therefore I refuse to be treated like someone's bitch!" I paused feeling my anger grow. "You're the one who's weakness is a damn green rock!"

"You're just being an arrogant jealous asshole because I have the one thing YOU will NEVER have," Clark stepped closer to me. "I have Diana. She didn't come here with you she came here with me Mr. I-have-no-parents." He finished.

"You could never have Diana 'cause she was never yours in the first place. And you know what, if I did have parents than I wouldn't be here arguing with a little BOY and this station wouldn't be here!" I stated and started to walk off but not before I took the ring with me.

I then left the room and walked to the teleporting pad. Within seconds I was in my cave. I saw Alfred dusting the Smart Computer.

"Master Bruce you sure are home early." I heard Alfred ask.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say sternly as I walk over to him and handed him the ring. "Take care of this if you don't mind, Alfred" With that I then started walking up the stairs to the main floor of the Wayne Manor.

* * *

AND... DONE!


	5. AU Note

Dear Readers,

I do plan on continuing this story, but since I'm a senior in High School, it's hard for me to write, type, and update while trying to keep my grades up. Senior year is very difficult and more stressful then I had expected. I'm sorry for my long absence. Between homework and family issues, I have just now got on this website. I promise that I will update as soon as possible and maybe even editing some of things.

Sincerely,

KassandraTaylor


End file.
